


Wasted bastards

by Trash_mash



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drugs, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Prostitution, Sex, Smoking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_mash/pseuds/Trash_mash
Summary: No one asked for an au where Connor gets high and has sex 24/7, but here we are!!!(Also this is my first time posting on Ao3 so hopefully I'm doing everything right)





	1. Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr first so yeah, if ya wanna check it out its mintssmell

Connor was confused as to why Gavin had invited him to his house. They hadnt talked to eachother much since Gavin had dropped out of school, and that was two years ago.

Dismissing the thought from his head Connor kept walking to Gavins apartment. They weren’t far enough to call a taxi, but Connor sure would’ve felt safer taking one.

Gavins apartment complex wasn’t the safest, people sold drugs and murdered any one who looked at them the wrong way. To say that Connor felt out of place was a huge understatement. People out on the streets looked at him as if he was their pray.

The only thought left in Connors mind at the time was that if Hank wouldve seen him on this side of town, he'd most likely would’ve had a heart attack.

As Connor walked up the stairs he tried to calm his nerves. The last time Gavin had invited him to his place was years ago, and even then it wasnt his house, it was his mothers. That time Gavin invited him so they could have a quicky. Who knew what would happen this time, especially since he lived on his own now.

Connor hadn’t even realized he was at Gavins door when he snapped out of his thoughts. His shaking hand was moved up to knock on the door.

Connor didn’t know why he was so nervous, but for some reason his brain was telling him to turn around and go back home.

When he finally knocked he heard someone yell “I’ll get it” from behind the door. Connor didn’t know Gavin had invited other people too.

However all thoughts were sweeped away when he saw who opened the door. Ralph, his only true ‘friend’ in the group that they had.

“Friend Connor! Ralph didn’t know that friend Gavin had invited you too” Ralph said, smiling. Ralph was a weird one, no one knew why he talked like that. He just showed up to school one day like that, however he did have a huge scabbing gash on the side of his face.

“Yeah me either, I was kinda expecting to be alone with Gavin…” oh god, why did he sound so sad when he said that? Was he actually hoping that he and Gavin could do ‘something’ again?

Ralph looked at Connor confused for a while, wondering why he had looked disappointed. “Ralph! Hurry your ass up and let Connor in, he’s the last person coming!“

Connor was wondering how Gavins apartment looked from inside, but from what little he could see, it looked like a complete mess. When Ralph finally moved and let Connor in, Connor knew he was correct.

They room was dimly lit by a neon red light, the coffe table in front of the tv was piled with what looked like little bags. Connor had no idea what was in them.

He stepped over all the trash on the floor to meet Gavin. However before He could reach Gavin, Josh pulled him down next to him. He hadn’t even known Josh was their.

“Connor! Hadn’t seen you in quiet some time!” Josh was also Connors ‘friend’. However when Connor says friend, it’s more like acquaintance.

“Hey… Josh. How are you doing?” Connor said while trying to stand up from where Josh had pushed him down.

“Well ya know, the usual. Parents still on my dick for hanging out with you guys. They say yall are ‘bad influences’ on me. Like I know we messed up, but that was only one time! Plus it wasn’t our fault that happened to Daniel"

Daniel….

He used to be part of their ‘gang’ before he went ‘missing’. Everyone who knew Daniel had suspected the group of friends doing something to him, but they couldn’t connect anything to them. People only said that because Daniel and the group hung out a lot. And because basically no one in their neck of the woods liked them.

They’ve done some crazy shit before, but that slowed once they stopped seeing eachother as much.

“Ahhhh, fuck ‘em! They can suck my dick for all I care” God, Gavin never held back his thoughts.

“Now if you don’t mind me, I’ll be taking Connor from you” Gavin said, smiling devilishly as he took Connor from Josh’s arms and sat him on his laps.

Connor felt so many mixed emotions. Why had Gavin called them? What was in those little baggies that were on the table? What was Gavin planing to do? Why had he agreed to come over? But one question took up all the space in Connors head.

Why was he sitting in Gavins lap willingly?!?!

All his thoughts were interrupted when Gavin grabbed one of the bags off the table. That’s when Connor realized what they were.

“Well, I was talking to some of the guys in the shop, and they told me of where I could get some weed for a ‘low’ price”

….

Jesus christ….

Jesus Christ!!!

What had Connor gotten himself into?! He had to get Ralph and himself out of their.

“Whoa, Gavin, are you sure abou this? We could get in serious trouble if someone finds out” Connors voice was slightly shaky, and muffled due to his head being tucked in between Gavins neck.

“Don’t be a pussy now Connor, what happened to the badass Connor that was willing to do anything in highschool?” Gavins voice sounded teasing and accusing.

“Come on Gavin, don’t do this to Connor” Why had Josh sounded like he was trying to protect a child from his bully? Connor wasn’t a child in need of protecting. He was a strong ass 'man’. At least that’s what he thought of himself.

“Friends please don’t fight! Ralph does agree with friend Josh though. Friend Connor should decide if he wants to do it or not! Yes! Yes!” Ralph exclaimed, agreeing with Josh and himself.

“Ralp shut the fuck up and come over here so you can show these lil' bitches that theirs nothing to worry about” Gavin pushed Connor off of him and made a hand motion to Ralph, trying to make him come closer to him.

“Wait hold up! I’m not letting him try that!” Connor told Gavin, offeneded he’d even think of letting Ralph try it.

“Well it’s either you or him. It’d be no fun if only me and Josh were high”

Josh looked perplexed and shoked that Gavin had just assumed that he’d join him. “Hold up, who said I was joining you?!”

“Come on guys, look I’ll try it first to show yall it ain’t bad, then can yall join me?” Gavin tried to negotiate with them. However evryone else stayed quiet until Josh cleared his throat.

“Alright…. I’ll do it”

“See, now Connor, do ya also agree?”

Connor had to think for quite some time.

·Was it worth it to protect Ralph? Yes.  
·What would happen if he did agree? Only time could tell.  
·What would Gavin do if he said no? Probably force Ralph to do it, and kick Connor out.  
·Would Hank be able to tell if he was high? Most likely.  
·Would he get addicted? Again, only time could tell.

Finally after some more thoughts, Connor stepped closer to Gavin.

“Fine, only if Ralph doesn’t have to do it too”

Gavins smile widened, if that was even possible. He grabed Connors hand and placed a rolled up joint into his hand. He did the same to Josh.

Grabbing a lighter from his pocket, he lit the joint in his mouth and started smoking.

“Fine by me”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst with hank

Its been an hour since all of the mess had started. Or so Connor thought at least.

Josh and Ralph were left in the living room, Josh had been laughing at nothing for the past minute, and Ralph was left silently watching random chanels on the tv. Trying to ignore the grunts and moans in the background.

Connor and Gavin had left to go into another room. Both of them were way past rational thinking.

Normally, Connor wouldn’t even think about having sex on an old dirty mattress, but he was too high on weed and lust to even care about where Gavin had took him.

All Connor could feel were the hands going up and down his hips. The kisses left all over his bare chest. And the weight of Gavin on top of him.

Connor remembers the first time Gavin and him had done this. It was awkward, for Connor at least. That was the first time he’d done anything remotely sexual.

Losing his virginity to Gavin was the worst and best decision he had ever made.

They stayed in the room for the whole night. Both awake past midnight. Neither giving a fuck when the digital clock on the nightstand read past three in the morning.

\----

Waking up the next morning was a little difficult to say the least. Connor couldn’t even move his legs over the side of the bed without his body hurting. Plus the pounding headache and the constant ringing coming from his ears made him want to bash his head in.

The clock on the nightstand read that it was 1:46 pm. “Shit” Connor whispered to himself. Hank was totally gonna kill him for staying over night in someone elses house, let alone without telling him.

Quickly getting up and pulling his clothes on, he looked back to bed and saw Gavin sleeping. He looked kinda peaceful? As peaceful as a drug and sex addicted asshole can get.

The sun shining through the curtains lightly dusted the room, making the room look more peaceful than what it actually was.

After observing every detail in the room, Connor walked out into the living room. Josh was passed out on the couch while Ralph was watching the tv while sitting down on a been bag.

“Oh, hello Connor” Ralph said, keeping his voice low, making sure not to wake up Josh. “Hey Ralph. Umm, don’t you think it’s time for us to leave, you’re sister might be worried for you”

Ralph’s sister was one of the kindest girls Connor had ever met. Her name was Kara, she was older than Ralph by two or so years. That really didn’t matter to her, she acted like she was Ralphs mother. Though knowing how Mr.Williams treats Ralph, she might as well be.

“Oh! Yes, yes of course. Kara is worried, Ralph made Kara worry… We must go now! Before Mr.Todd notices I’m gone.” The look on Ralphs face said everything that needed to be said.

“Alright, let me wake up Josh so that he can drive is home” Josh and Gavin were the only people in our group that actually had a car. However, Josh was the only person that actually had a drivers license.

Connor moved over to Josh and slightly shaked him, trying to wake him up from his ‘beauty sleep.'

“Hey, Josh, wake up” when shaking him didn’t seem to wake him up, Connor turned to the only alternative he could think of.

‘SMACK’

Josh jolted up from his position on the couch, almost falling off before Connor was able to stabilize him.

“Augh, what the fuck man?” Josh said while sitting up, trying not to fall back on the couch. “Sorry, sorry, but I kinda need you to drive us home” Connor had to go home, knowing hank, he was probably ready to send a search party to look for him.

“Oh God. I feel like shit” Josh was about to pay back down before Ralph spoke up. “Josh, please. Ralph really needs to go back home, Kara might be worried about Ralph. And Ralph really doesn’t want Kara to worry about him”

“Alright, just know that if I get in a wreck I’m just gonna say I told you so” he said standing up from the couch, almost falling back onto it.

“That’s fine, we just need to go home”

‘Hank is going to kill me’ thought Connonr before closing the door to Gavins apartment.

\----

“Bye Ralph, just know that if things get to bad with Todd, you know where I live” Connor reassured Ralph. Ralph only smiled and nodded his head.

After dropping Ralph off Connor and Josh were left in the car. They didn’t really talk to eachother as much as they wanted to. Having said that, the car ride was pretty awkward.

“So… you and Gavin huh?”

What the fuck was he implying, him and Gavin were only fuck buddies. Nothing less, nothing more.

“What about me and Gavin?” Connor asked in a slightly raised voice.

“Wow calm down, I was only asking. Its just that last night… yall just left, and well, yall were making a lot of noise…” blush lighly coated Josh’s face. On the other hand, Connors face was a bright red.

“Well, you have a brain, you should know what that means” if Connor could sink further into the seat he’s pretty sure he would’ve become one with the car.

“Yeah, umm, sorry for asking all of the sudden. I’ll just turn on the radio”

The songs on the radio are ok. Connor preffers to listen to rock rather then cheesy love songs.

Thinking back to what Josh had said sent bad vibes to Connor.

‘Was that all we were, fuck buddies? Not an ounce of love in our relationship? Damn, I need a therapist’ Connor smirked at the last thought, if he can’t talk about his problems to his dad who says he’ll talk about them to a complete and utter stranger?

After a cuple of minutes Josh finally arrived at Hanks house. “Hey umm thanks Josh, I’ll owe ya one” Connor said quickly, gathering his stuff from the car and waving good bye at Josh.

Checking the time on his phone, Connor cursed loudly. It was 2:56 pm.

Connor slowly opened the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. However that didn’t really matter when you have a 170 pound Saint Bernard as a pet.

“Shhhh, Sumo calm down, it’s just me” Connor tried calming the beast down, but Sumo just kept barking, eventually leading to Hank waking up from his sleep.

“What the fuck?” Hanks gruff voice questioned from the couch. He looked around for a second before realizing that Connor was the one who entered the house.

“Jesus Christ Connor! Where the hell have you been?! I’ve been waiting the whole entire night for you to come back! You didn’t even tell me you were going out!” Saying that Hank was mad was an understatement. He was beyond pissed.

“Answer me! I was worried for you, I didn’t sleep the whole entire night! And when you finally come back you don’t even give me a ‘oh don’t worry dad, I’m ok, I just decided it was a good idea to leave and not tell you’!”

Hank was pacing around the room while Connor stayed standing in one spot, looking at the ground. Connor didn’t dare say anything, knowing that if he even said one wrong thing, things would go from bad to worse.

“Say something goddammit!” Connor stayed silent. “At least look at me, please” Hanks words started to sound muffled.

When Connor looked up to meet Hank in the eyes he realized what a mistake that had been. He had tears in his eyes, ready to spill at any second now.

“You know how much you mean to me Connor, I can’t loose another son. Please, just talk to me.”

...

“Connor. Please”

...

“I.. I gotta go” Connor said quietly, trying to quickly walk to his room so he could lock himself up until he forgot about everything that has happened in the past years. Wanting to lock himself in and sleep. However when he tried to walk to his room, Hank blocked his way.

“No. Connor, you don’t get to just walk away from this” Hank said with a stern voice that made Connor flinch, thinking back to when he still live with Amanda.

“Let me go Hank”

“No, Connor, stop avoiding me. I am your father, I need to know what’s going on. I’ve given you plenty of time to tell me and at this point, I’m pretty fucking sure you’re never going to tell me what’s wrong. Just talk to me!”

“Stop pretending that you care! You stopped caring after-”

“Don’t you fucking dare say it!”

“-Cole died!"

Connors words were cut off by the force of Hanks fist colliding with his face. His head jolted to the side as the stinging started to settle in.

Connor kept his head tilted to the side, eyes wide and filled with tears threatening to co.r out. Hanks fiery rage quickly died off once he realized what he had done.

Connor eventually brought his hand to meet with his cheek, feeling the skin slowly start to warm up.

“Connor, wait, shit I’m so sorry, just…. let me talk to you”

…

“Don’t think I don’t see all the empty bottles under your bed, Hank. Or even the revolver you have hidden in your closet. I thought you got better Hank! Isn’t that what you told me when I found you at the park you used to take me and Cole too?! You were basically drowning in liquor! You lied to me Hank! So yeah, don’t act all surprised when I don’t tell you jack shit!“

The room was so quiet you could practically hear the heavy tears falling from both of their faces hit the ground with a loud thud.

“Its not my fucking fault he’s gone. I wasn’t the one who was driving”

“Now let me go”

Connor pushed Hank aside and walked into his room, slaming the door close and locking it. 

"Connor open the door! Open the fucking door Connor!" 

Connor slid down the door, sitting with his head between his legs on the floor. Angry tears spilling from his eyes that once held life.

The banging on the door soon stoped only to be replaced with loud yells and hard bangs vibrating against the walls. Chairs breaking, glass shattering, photos snaping in half, and much more destruction was heard coming from the living room.

"Please... im sorry dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not writing sex, I don't feel comfortable.


End file.
